Love Story
by mariana cardoso
Summary: Uma pequena coletânea de histórias de amor dentro de uma linda família.


**It's a Love Story**

Capítulo 1.

Ser mãe é uma delícia. É padecer no paraíso, ir do céu ao inferno num piscar de olhos. No momento eu estava muito irritada. Emmett e Edward tinham novamente feito a pequena Alice de bola. Rolando com a irmã caçula no gramado, agora ela chorava copiosamente com o joelho ralado e meus dois meninos muito levados tentavam empurrar a culpa um para o outro. Emmett era o mais velho, mais alto e mais forte, mesmo com nove anos de idade, era o mais levado. Edward era mais calmo, mais magro e com pernas cumpridas demais para seus sete anos de idade. Normalmente Emmett inventava e ele apenas seguia por ser divertido. E tinha a Alice. A nossa princesinha de apenas 3 anos. Meus meninos amavam sua pequena irmã, mas esqueciam que ela não era uma boneca.

- O que aconteceu? - Carlisle entrou na sala parecendo preocupado com o choro da sua garotinha. Eu não sabia que meu marido seria tão protetor com sua filha até anunciar que estavamos esperando uma menina. - O que houve meu amor?

- Dodói . - Alice sussurrou entre as fungadas. Ela era tão dramática. Como se não tivesse gostado das bagunças com os irmãos. - Dodói no joelho. Dá beijo, papai?

- Claro que papai vai dar beijo para sarar. - Carlisle disse sorrindo e beijou o curativo - Melhor?

- Po Alice, desculpa. - Emmett disse suavemente dando um beijo na irmã - Quer assistir desenho comigo?

Rapidamente Alice esqueceu a dor do joelho e foi correndo com as perninhas curtas e gordinhas atrás do grandalhão. Edward riu do seu canto, mas não largou seus livros de colorir. Observei de longe desenhar uma bonita letra B no canto e encher de cor. E também tinha colagens de estestécopios e jalecos. Agora eu sabia quem tinha cortado todas as revistas médicas do banheiro.

- O que é isso, filho?

- Isso? É a minha namorada, mãe. O nome dela é Bella, você conhece.

Bella Swan, uma adorável garotinha filha do chefe Swan. A menina era amiguinha de Edward desde o primeiro dia na creche. Ambos andavam juntos, brincavam e bom, agora eram namoradinhos. Uma fase tão gostosa.

- Isso é ótimo. Ela é uma excelente menina. Você deve sempre respeitá-la e cuidar, tá bom? - disse suavemente beijando sua testa e tentando pentear seus cabelos. - Se quiser, pode chamá-la para vir lanchar aqui amanhã. Vou assar cookies de chocolate.

- Tá bom. Valeu mãe! - disse rápido e saiu correndo gritando para Emmett que ele ia chamar Bella para lanchar.

.~.

- _Edward você não pode fazer isso!_ - Bella gritou e Carlisle soltou um grunhido cansado do meu lado - _Você é um idiota!_

- Qual será o motivo dessa vez? - perguntei tentando não rir - Esses adolescentes.

- Bella lembra exatamente você quando te conheci. Oh garotinha dificil de lidar. Edward tem uma batata quente nas mãos.

- Na verdade, eles se amam e se conhecem. - disse suavemente e ouvi a porta bater, pouco depois o ronco alto da velha caminhote de Bella anunciar sua partida. Levantei da cama contra a vontade do meu marido e fui ver meu filho mais dramático. Emmett era muito resolvido na sua vida amorosa, ele era mais livre e decidido quando queria algo. O problema era que ele queria algo com muitas de uma vez só. Já Edward só namorou Bella a sua vida inteira. Tudo eles estavam descobrindo juntos e isso exigia uma certa paciência que nenhum dos dois tinham pela idade. Dezesseis anos e hormônios a todo lado, qualquer pequena faísca se torna uma explosão em dois corações apaixonados.

- Edward? - chamei da sua porta e ele murmurou um 'entre' bem desanimado - O que aconteceu, filho?

- Ela disse que me amava.

- E?

- E eu fiquei quieto. - murmurou encolhendo os ombros e eu ri deitando na cama ao seu lado - Não sabia que eu tinha de dizer também. Bella é meio explosiva, você sabe.

- Eu posso entender o lado dela... Vocês se conhecem a anos. Ela foi sua primeira namoradinha quando criança e hoje sua primeira namorada quando adolescente. Ela realmente deve te amar e por isso quis dizer e obviamente deduziu que você faria o mesmo.

- Mas eu a amo. - murmurou

- Então diga isso a ela. - incentivei passando a mão pelos seus cabelos. Edward fez menção de levantar e pegar a chave do carro - Amanhã, Edward. Agora ela só vai achar que você está dizendo por dizer e além do mais, já passou da sua hora de voltar pra casa, então você não vai sair. Durma agora, ok? - disse suavemente ajeitando suas cobertas.

- Mãe? - Edward chamou-me quando estava perto de sair. - Obrigada, tá? Eu te amo.

- Eu sei que sim. - sussurrei e fechei a porta.

No corredor saltei de susto com um grito agudo e uma porta abrir com força.

- MÃE VOCÊ NÃO VAI ACREDITAR! BACKSTREETBOYS EM SEATTLE NO PRÓXIMO MÊS, MÃE, ME LEVA, POR FAVOR, PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!

- Alice, sem gritar menina. - disse firme tentando segurá-la pelos ombros, mas a pequena quicava ao meu redor segurando um papel de revista, gritando e chorando emocionada por esse amor doentio pela boyband.

- Eu vou morrer ao vê-los. Eu vou... Ahhhhhhhhh! - suspirou fingindo desmair nos meus braços.

Ser mãe é ir do conselho amoroso a terapeuta psiquiatrica adolescente em dois segundos. Ou...

- Mãe, estou com fome! - Emmett gritou do quarto.

… Cozinheira.

.~.

Eu tinha muito orgulho das minhas crias. Emmett um advogado de sucesso, bem casado e pai. Ao contrário do que pensei, ele foi o primeiro a tomar juízo e formar sua família. Edward tinha demorado a pedir Bella em casamento por conta do interesse profissional de ambos: a medicina. Eles esperaram chegar o tempo da residência para juntar oficialmente seus trapinhos, visto que praticamente moravam juntos desde a faculdade e, bom, tinha Alice. A minha garotinha era uma avalanche em forma de mulher miuda. Ela tinha escolhido ser uma estilista famosa no seu aniversário de 12 anos e desde então, meu coração de mãe ficava apertado diante de tantas ideias e viagens. Quando cresceu, Alice foi estudar em Paris. Eu nunca chorei tanto de saudades como naqueles anos.

Dormia e acordava preocupada com suas roupas, alimentações e seu modo irresponsável de deixar sapato espalhado misturado com resto de comida e suas criações. A mente de Alice era uma bagunça criativa. Seu quarto uma zona aterrorizante.

Ainda assim você ama seus filhos. Defeitos são deliciosos, qualidades são delirantes e conquistas são motivos de fogos. Seu filho pode errar, ele pode te magoar e pode te enlouquecer, mas você ama incondicionalmente. A ligação de mãe nunca pode ser cortada. A gente erra, a gente se estressa, perde a paciência, chora de medo, chora de amor... Mas somos mães. E mãe... Não tem preço.

- Atenção... Boa noite? - Edward bateu no microfone com seu smoking totalmente bagunçado - Eu gostaria de agradecer esta noite a quatro pessoas muito especiais. Primeiro a Renée e Charlie por trazerem a mulher mais incrível ao mundo e tê-la matriculado na mesma creche que eu. - disse sorrindo e Charlie ergueu sua taça rindo - E aos meus pais, Esme e Carlisle. Meu pai por ter sido minha maior fonte de inspiração de vida. Eu cresci sonhando em ser médico e espero ser tão bom marido e pai quanto ele. E a minha mãe por sempre ter sido sábia e carinhosa, me fazendo prometer aos sete anos de idade que iria cuidar e respeitar essa linda mulher ao meu lado e que aos 17 anos disse que toda mulher merece ser amada, principalmente alguém como Bella. Agradeço à vocês por tudo até hoje, se somos adultos saudáveis e responsáveis que somos é por mérito de vocês.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas pela quadragésima vez nesse tão esperado casamento. Eu estava orgulhosa das escolhas dos meus filhos, mesmo que eles tenham errado muito para se encontrarem, a minha parte foi nunca deixá-los de lado e dizer todos os dias que os amava. A minha recompensa era vê-los felizes. E assim eu também era feliz .


End file.
